At present, the existing inflatable pet toys are mainly plastic blow molding products and rubber products. Blow molding products are prone to injuring people when throwing or causing harm to pets due to their rigidity, and are less tough and bite-resistant than rubber products due to their low elasticity. The conventional similar rubber products are generally made heavy in order to be tough and bite-resistant, and thus inconvenient to carry. Furthermore, the rubber products are generally fixed and monotone in style, and have a risk of causing harm to pets by throwing.
The existing conventional inflatable pet toys are almost of a single-layer structure and monotone in style, unaesthetic and poor in touch feeling, and inconvenient for biting by pets. As a result, interaction between people and pets is insufficient.